A Hawk and a Rose
by Terminiaterc
Summary: Join Team RWBY as they meet a new ally. How will the team react as friendships strengthen and feelings deepen, But as storm clouds gather on the horizon will they stay strong together or scatter like petals in the wind. Please read the first bio before the story and the second one when you reach it.
1. Bio

** Hi, i decided to put the bio of my OC first so i wouldn't have to throw details at you in the story. **

* * *

Name: Ryke Vermilion  
Species: Part Faunus with black goshawk wings  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5f 10 inches  
Weight: Average

Physical Appearance: Medium length black hair with dark navy patchs, black/grey eye changes at times other eye missing due to injury (see bottom) wears boots, heavy duty canvas trousers, t shirt (some irish design in grey on the top left hand shoulder) and a necklace with a ring on it, long trench coat made from black king taijitu scales, Black bandage covering the missing eye. Sometime swears black rimmed reading glasses.

Symbol: His symbols is three arrows heading upwards in three directions with two wings behind them. This is a tattoo in between his wings in grey

Personality: Quiet but is kind and generous once you get to know him, can be quite random at times, Loyal to the grave especially to his family. Has a habit of scratching at his bandage when he is nervous, embarrassed or asking girls out

Interests: Free-running, drawing

Strengths: remains calm in desperate situations, quick reactions  
Weaknesses: Swimming, dealing with emotions

Weapon and fighting style: Twin scythes (think of Darksiders 2) and can combine to become a bow with the string made from shadows. The hilt of the handles clip together and become the handle for the bow making the handles moving to a 35 degree angle and the tips of the scythe blades act as the points where the string generates from. The handles are made from a light strong metal with wound leather covering the entire handle, the blades are plain with his symbol carved into it. Behind where the blades attach to the handle there are three bent spikes that he can use to catch onto walls a ledges. When being stored the blades fold forward and the clips attach to his belt. The handles aren't long only about half a metre.

Semblance is controlling shadows with them reacting depending on his emotions e.g curling around him with threatened but can also be generated from his hands albeit not a strong, shadows on the ground will naturally be drawn to him even without him noticing. Constant use over a long time or using to much at once drains him and can make him cough up blood once this happens he must rest from a while.

Though he has wings, he does not have heightened hearing, smell or night vision since he is only a half faunus but he does have very fast reactions which is a unique to the goshawk faunus

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Short Backstory: raised in the wood by his human father, faunus mother and sister. He has been fighting all his life, father killed at the age of 5 by strangely strong monsters losing the eye in the process, Massive amounts of his aura release at once killed the monsters causing his aura to remain constantly on so is very hard to control. He went to combat school after his sister who taught he when she was off school making him more skilled than most.


	2. Chapter 1

– Chapter 1

**6.19am Monday 15th November Beacon Academy**

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Uuggghhh" was the only sound that escaped Ruby's lips as she dragged her sleepy body to the door, only to her shock and horror but mostly horror to be greeted by a certain angry looking blonde haired teacher.

"Good you're all awake," she paused as she glanced around the room which was somewhat tidy. "Or at least, one of you is."

Blake was the next to fully realise who was in the room jolting up in shock banging her head on the bottom of Yang's bed causing it to shake dangerously. The black haired Faunus clutched her head in pain giving out a small groan, as the fiery brawler stirred awake from mid dream.

"And a packet of chips AAH Professor Goodwitch how, what?" she spilled out in her half asleep state rubbing her eyes.

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET, WHY AM I BEING AWAKENED AT THIS GODFORSAKEN HOUR IN THE MORNING" shouted Weiss quite angrily not seeing a teacher in the room.

"Now that you're all awake I must remind you that you have two hours to get to ready and to the airship dock" said the professor bluntly eyeing the four girls with piercing, narrow green eyes.

"For what?" Ruby enquired tilting her head to the side, slightly confused looking remarkably like a puppy.

"Oh you know the once in a blue moon trip to the Foraoise Dlúth forest hotel and spa we've been preparing for since three months ago, what else?" Yang rhymed off in one breath.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" the teams leader said to herself. "Anyways let's get ready, I mean we have two hours so we have nothing to worry about."

**Exactly one hour and 57 minutes later**

"COME ON COME ON COME ON!" was the one thought that ran through team RWBY's mind as the raced down the corridors of Beacon.

The calmness that had filled them just less than an hour earlier was now replaced a mix of fear, worry and slight annoyance because they got side tracked. They tried to move as fast as they could but carrying a weeks' worth of clothing especially with the amount that the heiress brought hindered them.

"I need clothes for every occasion"

Those words certainly came back to bite Weiss now. Bursting through the large doors that lead to the docks, they saw a very displeased looking Goodwitch and, as usual, a clam professor Ozpin casually sipping on his omnipresent coffee mug.

"You're late…"

Those words seemed quite strained from the whip wielder, probably looking forward to relaxing beside the pool. After all not only was this a break from the rigorous study regime for the students, it was also a well-deserved vacation for some of the teaching staff with the amount of stress dealing with hormonal teenage warriors in training.

"Sorry, sorry we lost track of the time"

"I apologise for our tardiness"

"It was Yangs fault"

"Sorry"

Each of the girls gave they're unique apologizes as they handed over the bags to be loaded into the hold of the plane.

The inside of the plane was different to the rest of the airships that Team RWBY had previously been on, this had more seats and bed rooms, a small café and a movie room.

"This type of plane is designed for longer distant flights," Blake stated from behind Ruby as they walked towards JNPR, of which Ren and Nora where away to get and food, leaving Pyrrha to look after a worryingly pale and terrified looking Jaune.

"Um Jaune are you ok?" Ruby asked in a clearly concerned tone

"Wha-….Oh yeah I'm just a little worried that we have a twenty seven hour ride to the resort and as you can imagine I'm not looking forward to it" replied the knight in a slightly dreary tone.

"You'll been ok Jaune I'll look after you" the red haired Spartan said with perhaps a bit too much zeal and a pat on the back causing him the gag, the entire team RWBY moved in case of some of Jaune's breakfast making an appearance again.

A few minutes later they found seats and began to relax.

"Surely it will be cold, I mean its mid-winter" Weiss pondered

"No actually the weather system around that continent is opposite compared to Vytal so when it is mid-winter here it's mid-summer there making it a popular holiday spot."

"Sooo Ruby you seemed quite concerned about Jaune" Yang's words oozed out like honey filled of mischievous intent.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be worried? He's my friend and I know how bad his motion sickness is." replied her sister with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Oh really?" Blake all but purred knowing where her partner was going "It seems like you are more than concerned almost as if you have stronger feelings for him."

"WHAT...NO, that's just um, no, no, no" Their leader spluttered out with her face turning and read as her namesake. The rest of the trip continued with the occasional vomit for Jaune, a few teases from Yang, Ruby burying her head in her hood, Weiss catching up on her beauty sleep and Blake predictably reading.

* * *

**6.00pm Tuesday 16th November Foraoise Dlúth Resort**

BANG

Ryke was greeted with a face full of floor after falling from his hammock. With a grunt he was on his feet stretching out the aches and pains in back and wings. "Just a few more hours" he thought to himself, not looking forward to the day to come. Ryke was a huntsman, well as close as he could to becoming one since he was rejected from Beacon. He was by no means a bad huntsman, the history of his impressive kills told quite a different story, but not getting into Beacon severely sapped his confidence, every night he was confused as to why no reason was given on the rejection letter. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Come in" I said loud enough to get through the door.

Sure enough it opened and a woman in her late-forties, blonde hair with a few whites mixed in, grey eyes, brown wings and a kind smile. "Morning I thought you were awake, what was the bang?"

"Oh Morning Mum, I just fell from the hammock"

"Nightmares again?"

"A little bit, it was just a jump scare, I think."

"Well anyway breakfast is nearly ready so hurry up and get showered" Said his Mum

"Right I'll be down soon" Ryke replied

"Ryke?"

"Yeah Mum?"

"You sure you'll be ok, what with the Beacon crowd coming today and you know…?" She trailed off.

"I'll be grand" he said as he gave a reassuring smile.

"Ok see later, also your bandage is off" his mum said as she closed the door.

"Huh" he said as he felt his face "Oh shit" The following five minutes where him throwing everything off his bed trying to find his bandage, only to find it in his pocket. That scar was the only thing he hated about himself. Two rigid scars, one going through were his eye would be and another just above it both going a forty-five degree angle away from the centre of his face.

The next while was amusing to anyone who might have saw, you see most faunus have ears or tail so putting on clothes is no problem, wings however, made it a bit more difficult the amount of shirts Ryke has ripped due involuntary spasms was quite hilarious. After he got changed and attach his weapons and quiver.

**Half an hour later**

Ryke was heading down to breakfast down the beautiful circular spiral staircase that went form the bottom floor to his own bedroom in the staff quarters on the top floor. Despite the fact that Ryke aspired to be a huntsman he worked for a local company delivering to houses deep in the forest. Thanks to his wings they paid him quite a bit to keep other companies from hiring him. His mum founded Foraoise Dlúth with his dad around 20 years ago, after she retired from being a huntress due to injuries and since then it has grown into a very successful business but she handed over to her business partner and now works as one of the receptionists, but her and her family were allowed to use the hotel as their home.

Ryke reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen which was through the dining hall, greeting the staff he knew so well that might as well be family.

"Hey man" The head chef greeted as Ryke entered the warm, noisy kitchen

"Morning chef, what's on the menu today?" The Faunus asked as he inhaled the scent of professional, perfectly cooked food nearly ready to be served.

"Cereal for you" Chef said with a grin "This is for the students coming from Beacon"

"So first they don't let me in, now they're taking my food that hardly seems fair" Ryke joked as he filled his bowl with marshmallow flakes, the huntress on the front had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Haha, now now I hope you're now going to be sour this entire time"

"Hardly, I'll just view them passing interest and mild annoyance"

"You never know you might see someone you like" Chef said with a plain grin on his face

"You're a moron, you know that"

"Don't be jealous of my genius," Chef rebutted.

Ryke left the kitchen shaking his head and headed towards the reception to pick up that day's deliveries.

"You actually don't have many today so you should be done before noon" his Mum said looking at the list of deliveries with mild surprise in her voice.

"Thank Monty, these aren't long distance either, I might get a break for once," he smile picking up his courier bag and putting the list into his pocket. He checked the time "8.00AM"

Ryke waved his mum goodbye and headed out the front doors, which opened up into a beautiful, clear summers day beams of light peering through the leaves of the trees all around. Normal he would fly but his first stop wasn't too far. As he put in his ear phones in he gazed up to see a rather large group of teenagers around his age being led by a relaxed, grey haired male and an ireful looking blonde female.

"Wonderful" he said to himself in a sarcastic tone, he had hoped to be away before they arrived. He shoved in the last earphone put his head down slightly and walk towards them, catching the eye of the male teacher on the way past and with a slight nod he carried on hearing a whisper about his wings, he was used to it. As he passed his eye flited over the group, Weiss Schnee there probably wasn't a faunus anywhere who didn't know who she was, Pyrrha Nikos famous fighter and Sanctum academy's former ace. But the one that caught his eye the most was a dark-red haired girl carrying what looked like a sniper rifle wearing a red coat that looked strangely familiar. Not liking the attention he was getting, he spread his wings bent, his knees slightly and took off with a strong beat from his wings. Several shocked gasps could be heard over the wind giving Ryke an amused smirk.

* * *

**Forty five minutes previous in Team RWBY'S room on the Airship**

"Would all students please wake up, we will be landing in a moment." Glynda's voice came over the ships speaker system rousing the team albeit them a bit tired and disorientated from sleep. The cramped room made getting changed more difficult than in the dorm but they managed. Ruby then opened the curtains to an awe-inspiring sight. A sea of green, towering trees looming over the main canopy, with a peppering of holes for the landing pads.

As soon as the plane landed they were lead out with Ozpin and Goodwitch at the helm. The city, Baile átha Cliath, was like nothing the student body had ever seen before. The thick trees housed shops and café's with houses above them. Walkways hanging above them leading over branches, snippets of light fought their way through the thick roof of the forest giving the view an almost heavenly feel. "Wow this place is amazing" Ruby almost whispered

"I must admit it is beautiful" Weiss admitted with surprise in her voice.

"Apparently this place wasn't touched by the Faunus wars with humans and Faunus living in piece" Blake said removing her bow

"Oh my God that guy is hot" Yang drooled, clearly not going for the sentimental value of the site.

It was about a half an hour walk through beautiful scenery and stopping Yang from becoming an apex predator against the male population, before they reached a staggering sight. Huge tree that nearly dwarfed the surrounding the trees. A grand mahogany double door greeted them, windows dotted the trunk several of them have balconies, near the braches at the top wooden walls had been contrasted giving it a giant tree house feel.

One of the smaller doors then opened as they approached and a teenager, around their age putting in earphones and glanced up and a slightly annoyed face appeared we he saw them. As they walked to towards them he gave a slight nod to Professor Ozpin and then they noticed two rather distinct features about him. One was a bandage over his left eye and the other one or two depending on how you look at it, they were two black wings with the wrist of the wing (the bit that bends when it folds in) just above his head and the tip feathers bellow his knees.

As he passed his eye paced over the group but rested on Ruby for a spilt-second longer than anyone else causing him to look away and take off getting a squeak from Weiss.

"That" Ozpins voice breaking them out of their trance "Was Ryke Vermillion, his mother was the founder of Foraoise Dlúth and he works as a courier for a local pharmacy delivering medicines."

"He owns in a hotel" Jaune said in shock.

"No his mother did own it but passed it on, but they do both live here" Goodwitch informed them.

"Oh lord Monty what I would do to him given the chance" The blonde brawler leered with a certain glint in her eye that suggested that that was no word of a lie.

As they entered the reception they were greeted with a spacious hall, the floor was the rings of the trees heading towards the centre of rings there was a spiral stair case heading through the trunk stopping at each level, there were also lifts in the right corner.

They approached the reception were there were a winged faunus checking the computer. "Well Ozpin im sure you attracted a lot of attention walking through the middle of town with your troop" she laughed looking over the group, her grey eyes that were darker that red haired scythe wielder looking over the group "but I must say you've got an ugly batch this year"

"Well let's get you signed in shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, before this is my first long story so please review and PM me if you have any questions about the story or OC. Huge thanks to the wonderful xXIyra16Xx for proof reading this and correcting my overall terrible grammar. Also the parts in a ****different language are in Irish you can google translate the meanings. Anyways till next time.**

**Terminiaterc**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryke loved flying, it was the one thing that made him feel truly alive, let him forget all his worries and relax…except for when there was a tree in the way like now. With a quick wing beats he moved masterfully between the trees folding them in when necessary to weave through the branches.

Normally this would not be possible with normal trees but the large ones of this forest created large gaps between them allowed Ryke to pass in between them with little bother thanks to his enhanced reactions. People passing him just saw a blur and a tonne of leaves being blown about. "I wonder what to do about those people from Beacon" he pondered as the righted himself to a standing position slowing himself down and landing on a thick branch checking the list of orders. "Oh that was the last one" say said out load as he opened his scroll:

_9:27AM  
1 Unread message_

He tapped the message icon and it came up:

_Sender: Mum_

_Subject: Outing_

"_Hi I was talking to Ozpin you know the headmaster at Beacon and he asked would you mind being the guide for them and show a team around town tomorrow since most of the guides are busy"_

Ryke near fell off the branch at this point. He sent the reply:

_Receiver: Mum_

_Subject: Outing_

"_I'll be home in about half an hour I'll talk to you then"_

As soon as he sent it he punched the tree leaving a dent in it, let's just say he didn't really want to deal with the people from Beacon since something really ate at the back of his mind saying that he wasn't good enough, he was weak and he was a failure. Shaking these thoughts out of his head and took off straight up and gliding back home.

* * *

**Back at the hotel**

The students were all stiff and restless after a very long briefing from the teachers telling them all the rules of the trip like the curfew and other pieces of information, though the students didn't know why they had to get all the rules at once in a really hot room, in reality the teachers had decided to get it over with so they had more time to themselves and not telling the students.

As they left the quiet room into the reception they saw the black winged faunus from earlier and who they assumed who was his mum having which what looked like an argument as they approached snippets of it could be heard:

"Why did you say yes?"

"I thought it would be a good idea, you know to make friends"

"I'll never see them again"

"Also we had to use your room the store the extra amounts of food so you're going to have to use room one four seven on floor eleven"

"That's the floor where they're staying!"

"shh here they are.. Hello Ozpin did the talk go well, also this is my son Ryke"

Ryke extended his hand with a polite hello and a small nod. Ozpin shook his hand and introduced Professor Goodwitch and the few other teachers.

"Ryke would you please show these people to their rooms" his mum asked handing him a list on a clipboard.

"Hang on I don't work here and it's my day off" Ryke said putting up his hands.

"You do now, go" The green eyed faunus ordered him with a head gesture the stairs, looking back to her computer signalling the conversation was over.

Letting out a dejected sigh, Ryke turned around "Would you all like to follow me?" as he waved his hand towards the staircase "oh by the way, its eleven floors up but that's nothing for you hunters" he said over his shoulder with a smirk that no one see.

About halfway up they reached a large landing area "This floor is where you'll find the likes of the pool and snooker room, a small library, a few common rooms, stairs that go straight to the pools and other rooms. This is used by other guests so please respect that." Ryke rhymed off almost like a robot "Also both human and faunus use this establishment, so if you have a problem with that I recommend you keep your comments to yourself or else you'll have me to deal with" he said looking around.

"And what are you going to do to us, were trained hunters?" Cardin asked with a sneer.

Without looking at him, Ryke hit the side of his right fist against the wall next to him and a spike of shadow burst from the wall right besides Cardin who was a good seven metre away, everyone recoiled away from it with the mace wielder paralysed with fear as the spike was right next to his throat.

"Do I make myself clear?" he said with a threating undertone "Oh Shit I forgot the keys I'll be back in a minute you can go on up ahead of me" he said as he went back down the stairs.

"Um what was that?" Ruby asked as they climbed the steps

Professor Goodwitch answered who was behind them carry her belongings "That, Miss Rose, was a rare semblance that allows the user to manipulate and create shadows at will, it's a very versatile ability perhaps even more useful than Miss Schnees' glyphs" Weiss left off an annoyed huff at this, getting a few giggles from her team mates. Yang was right next to her and decided this was the perfect time for some teasing "If we see what he's capable of could we swap him for Weiss?" she asked Glynda.

"I don't see why not" the teacher replied as she played along since she was on her holidays.

* * *

By this stage they reached the eleventh floor with a Weiss red faced attempting to formulate a response and her team in a fit a laughter and Goodwitch with a rarely seen smile on her face. They waited for Ryke to get back with the keys on the selected floor. Ruby was wandering around and walked past the mouth of the stairs, Yang was still teasing Weiss and Blake was reading so none of them saw Rubys little trip.

As she turned her heel slipped off the edge of the step causing her to fall back down the stairs, in an attempt to save herself she turned in mid-air and closing her eyes to brace for the pain. Which didn't come instead a soft landing and an "oof" from someone. Opening her eyes she saw that she face to face with Ryke whose eye was wide and his wings anchoring them so they didn't fall. With their noses a half an inch from each other, Ruby noticed something about his eye it swirled with a faint darkness.

"Umm hi?" Ryke said in an attempt to wake her up since her was staring right into his eye and it was unnerving him a bit, though in some part of his mind he quite liked it. "What OH!" Ruby finally snapped back into reality "Oh my God im so sorry it tripped and tried to save myself" she apologised at him as he tried to calm her down "Okay okay calm down it's fine im glad you're not hurt anyways lets go" he stated letting Ruby up first.

They walked down the corridor stopping at doors with Ryke giving the keys to the appropriate teams "And team JNPR this is your room, room one four eight here are your keys" handing the card keys to them and they went in to explore their new room.

"Is this our room?" Yang pointing at the next room.

"No yours is the next to it, that one's mine actually since my real room is being used for storage" Ryke said handing another set of cards to them.

"Hehe" a small giggle came from Weiss as she stared at her scroll with a smile on her face, Yang once again swooped in like a vulture to hone in on a teasing opportunity "Oh sounds like someone getting friendly with their criminal boyfriend"

"Yang for the last time Sun is NOT a criminal, he's a changed Faunus" Weiss said with a confident tone.

"Sun huh?" Ryke said under his breath Weiss picked up on it and turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"What do you know about him?"

"Just to make sure were talking about the same Sun here, he's a monkey faunus, blonde hair, has a habit of stealing things, bit of a shit head?

"Apart for the last one yes that's he now what do you know?"

"Whoa clam down he used to live here, he was my friend wondered what he was getting up to" Ryke said tilting his head to the side.

"AWW do you miss him" Yang said with fake pout

"No he owes me two hundred lein" Ryke said cracking his knuckles "and I intend to collect"

"oh" the entire team said looking on in confusion.

"Anyways you have the rest of the day to relax and explore the building, have fun" he said as he turned and began walking away back towards the stairs ruffling the feathers on his wings slightly.

"This is gonna be a good break" Ruby though to herself.

There was a small beep and the oaken door opened with a very enthusiastic push from Yang, the room was very fancy with a dark oak floor, a large blood red square rug separate the four beds with two on either side of the room. To the immediate right as soon as they walked in there was a wardrobe in the wall and on the other side a door leading to a spotlessly clean bathroom with a shower enclosure and a large mirror above two sinks, one on a higher level than the other "Hey Weiss they made a sink just for you" Yang joked putting the heiress in a huff.

In the main bedroom there was a plasma screen TV in the right corner at a diagonal angle out to the rest of the room and a two seater couch in front of it along with a small table in between the beds down the middle of the room. But the main feature of the room was the large window that was nearly the entire wall that faced the outside giving a view of endless green, near the base of the tree were large pools almost that looked like size of small lakes from this distance surrounded by multi-coloured umbrellas and blankets even at this time in the morning.

"Well Ozpin sure knows what he is doing" Yang said while flopping on one of the beds that felt like landing on a cloud.

"I must admit this is fancy" Weiss replied gazing around the walls which has a few pictures and bookshelf where Blake was already scouring for a new read.

"Okay Team RWBY let's get unpacked" Ruby cried with her usual zeal.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys thanks for reading please review and if you really like it favourite and/or follow. Also im need of a bit of help, i need a name for my OC's weapon, its description and information are in the bio. The time of writing this is the 24th so ill give to the 29th since that's when i get back from camp. Well thats it PM me with your suggestions and i pick the one i like. **

**Till next time, Terminiaterc**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The entire hotel was far larger than any of them had previously expected, their room was on the third highest floor with guest rooms on each floor down to the ground floor where the reception was, after that floor there were several floors below the ground the first was a gym and sauna/hot spring area. The next two levels were tailored specifically towards huntsmen and huntresses as the second floor down was a training area with a few arenas and the bottom floor was a infirmary. Facilities outside the hotel allowed people who were not staying in the hotel to use them like the pool, shooting range, some outside arenas, football pitches and tennis courts.

As they entered their room having explored the hotel Yang, who was already bored proceeded to moan about not having anything to do "But I'm SO bored" she exasperated.

"Yang we just got back" Blake reasoned

"I know but we had stuff to do and its now" she paused as she glanced at the clock "One and we still have nothing to do"

"Well why don't we go swimming since it's too warm to do anything else" Ruby suggested attempting to fish her swimwear out of the drawers that housed their clothes for the duration of the trip.

"That's not a bad idea" the heiress agreed.

"There's changing rooms down at the pools and we have nothing else to do so let's go" Yang almost sang throwing the contents of her drawer out in order to locate her favourite swimming gear.

"I wonder why Yang is this excited" Weiss ponder while watching the blonde race around the room grabbing her towel, bikini, sunglasses and sun cream.

"Her predatory instincts probably kicked in" Ruby whispered "She was always like this when we used to go to the beach"

"Yang hurry up" Blake complained since the rest of the team were already ready to go.

"Ok let's go" said the blonde brawler with her bag that she had packed in tow.

They made their way down the stairs that Ryke had shown to them a few hours earlier than lead to the pools. Surprisingly despite the amount of towel and umbrellas the changing rooms were quite empty. Obviously there were male and female changing areas but there were also large cubicles for families.

Weiss being Weiss took a single person cubical while the others changed in the communal changing area, despite Yang being her sister and having shared a room while Blake for several months (and having walking in on both of them on separate occasions while they were getting changed) Ruby still felt self-conscious about her body compared to the two partners but not as much as Weiss who went into a two week strop after she found out that was smaller than the youngest person in Beacon.

As they left the changing rooms, Ruby noticed that they were all wearing the same plain bikini except in their respective colours Ruby in a dark red, Weiss in white with red laces, Blake in a plain black and Yang in bright yellow. Another thing the scythe wielder noticed was the amount of heads they were turning especially some of the more, how would Yang put it?, hunky men looking that them some of them even at Ruby, which was new experience and sort of made her feel nervous out since she was never the centre of attention.

"Hey Ruby" Jaune's voice was heard over the noise of the pool, as they made their way over to his waving over the head of the crowd, they found that Team JNPR saved them several sun loungers, they approached and they all saw what Pyrrha's training had been doing to the knight since he was took under her wing, let's just say that he was no longer the wimpy, motion sick moron that they once knew.

Ruby blushed as bright as her cape that she was carrying and immediately went to her chair and didn't say anything to Jaune who was confused especially at the rest of the group gigging at his cluelessness, Pyrrha however only smiled a bit and took the chair in between Jaune and Ruby after which she immediately dragged the bewildered knight away too the pool. The hours passed till about half four as the group were approached by several guys clearly intent on flirting with the girls of the group.

"Hey" one of them says, a grey haired wolf faunus, putting his foot on the bottom of Ruby's chair resting his arm on his raised knee, taking his time inspecting the scythe wielder.

"Go away" Ruby ordered not liking the look he was giving her, turning away from him.

"I think I'll just stay" he said siting down on the chair putting his hand on her calf causing her to flinch away violently.

"She said go away" Jaune was up in arms in an instant.

"Oh and what are you gonna do kid" he said pushing Jaune back a few inches, he was bigger and stronger than the white knight "fight me?"

"I will"

A voice made them all turn around, to their surprise Ryke was standing there and despite the heat (Which was nearly 25 degrees Celsius) he looked comfortable in his coat.

"Really?" the guy wandered over right into Ryke's face "What are you gon-" his words where cut off with a swift blow to the throat causing him to choke and stumble back a few steps.

Team RWBY and JNPR stood back from the violence that was about to ensue, quite surprised at the lack of emotion on his face after Ryke hit the other faunus.

"Now would kindly please leave the premises before this turns ugly?" Ryke asked putting his hands in his pockets.

The wolf faunus had now stopped choking and regained his composure "Grrr make me you fucking pigeon" he growled.

An involuntary eye twitch as all the response they got from Ryke as he slowly tilted his head to the side slightly. The fight didn't lasted long, Ryke rocketed off his feet landing a kick to the faunus's chest steading him into a tree knocking him out immediately. His "friends" stood there in paralysed with fear as Ryke turned to them and being the big men that they were…. They ran scrambling up their falling comrade as they did.

Team RWBY and JNPR were in shock and flinched back as he walked past them "Oh by the way I was sent to tell you that your dinner will be served at five so don't be late" he said as he strolled away as if nothing happened.

"ummm okay?" Yang answered from them all

* * *

_Later in the Restaurant _

"You should have seen him," Ruby paused, swallowing her food down. "The other guy didn't stand a chance." she went on about the small dispute between the wolf faunus and Ryke to anyone who would listen. About five minutes later Yang yet again found an opportunity for some teasing.

"My, my Ruby going after Jaune and Ryke? I think I taught you well," Yang winked slyly at Ruby making the young leader choke on the cookie she was currently eating.

"What?! I-I mean," She coughed. "No, stop teasing me already"

"Well Ruby I did see him admire you slightly earlier on, maybe he liked what he saw?" had anyone else said this Yang would have hunted Ryke down but since she said it, it was fine. This made Ruby really blush and tense up, especially since she did look at him with some admiration since he did help her.

"Hey speak of the devil, there he is" Yang pointed out as they saw a pair of wings leaving through a door "Lets follow him" Yang shouted grabbing her sister around the waist and hoisting her over her shoulder and ran out of the previously rather quiet restaurant with Ruby shouting something about making a scene.

Eventually they found him in the arenas and were joined by the rest of their team, JNPR and even Professor Goodwitch just as Ryke was about to start so they decide to observe to see what he could do.

* * *

Ryke stood in the centre of the arena his twin scythes, The Reaper's Tear and Fallen's Wrath, in his hands and held with the relaxed strength of a professional. Despite the decent crowd that had gathered, he remained focused on the countdown being called out, his eyes were closed and the wings on his back twitching slightly with the air currents of the arena.

5..

4..

Ryke slowed his breathing, reducing his heart rate allowing all of his muscles to relax, as he spread his wings ever so slightly the wind a softly caressing them...

3..

2..

Spinning the Reapers Tear in his right hand he felt the adrenaline started to pump through his veins. The setting on the training area was not robots, but real Grimm. Only Ryke and two other people had the authority to trigger this function on the area, and none of them would activate it except for their own use as they know many people would over estimate their own strength and end up getting killed.

1..

Begin..

A buzz announced the entry of the Beowolf pack that lunged out of the cages on the far side of the arena, several days without food making them itch for a kill. Ryke connected his weapons with a clack into bow form and began firing at the approaching monsters, out of the pack of five he managed to kill two and injure the rest. One swiped at his head, he dodged and spun round the monster proceeding to separate his weapon and cut through its side killing it, blood spurting out covering Ryke's face.

The next one stabbed at him but Ryke blocked it with the blades of the scythes pushing it up, exposing its weak stomach. He summoned his semblance below him and stomped his foot sending a spike straight through the Beowolf's chest.

"_Last one_" Ryke thought as he turned round but the alpha dived at him catching him across the left arm, knocking his scythes to the other side of the arena "_Shit_" he though as the rolled away from the beast, he flapped his wings propelling himself away from the monster and stunning it from the dust on the floor of the arena.

Landing in a crouch Ryke activated his semblance fully, his coat merged with the darkness that was being draw to him on the ground shadows lapping off it, traveling down arms stopping the blood flowing out of the slash on his arm. The darkness raised of the ground itself swirling round Ryke defensively ready to lash out at any moment.

The alpha sensing danger began to back away from the mass of shadow still dazed, confused, and blinded from the dust...

Ryke rocketed off his feet with help from his wings straight into the alpha unleashing a barrage of punches, shadows covering his fists. The final hit was an open palm strike with his fingers and thumb curled in to the bottom of its chin, the shock wave rippled through the Grimm then suddenly the top of its head exploded.

Going limp the Grimm fell to the ground as Ryke walked over to his weapons which were covered in dust and blood. Wiping his hand across his face in an attempt to remove the blood that was starting to dry "I really need a shower". Ryke walked out of the arena heading towards lifts, smirking slightly at the shocked faces on some of the Beacon students.

Team RWBY, JNPR and Professor Goodwitch stared at that the carnage that had been left behind. "Wow that was…." The teacher clearly at a loss for words.

"Wow that was so cool, did you see his weapons I wanna see them" Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement.

"His fighting style is too brutal and, sorry for this Blake, animalistic and frankly sloppy"

"Why was he not accepted into Beacon?" Pyrrha pondered tilting her head slightly.

Leaving the cleaning bots to remove the mess that now covered the area like a bloody painting, RWBY decided to follow him to the infirmary and find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, im so sorry this took an age to write but i've been busy with my summer job and loads of other things. I need to give thanks too the as always amazing xXIyra16Xx who corrects my shite grammar, spelling and makes the story a million times more fun to write and the brilliant Raven Righter who helped me with my first fight scene and gave me the names for my OC's weapons, both of them are fantastic writers so you should check them out.**

**Well please review i need to feedback since i don't know If my OC is too overpowered or not and PM me if you have any questions about the story or OC.**

**Till next time, Terminiaterc**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter - 4

The lift doors opened silently admitting Ruby and the rest of her team walk into the infirmary. This hi-tech facility was built for convenience since the nearest hospital was over forty miles away and people kept on getting injured. The building was just one big hallway with several rooms and wards on either side.

"Excuse me" Weiss asked a nurse "We're looking for Ryke Vermillion"

"Oh he's in the last room on the right" she said pointing down to the end of the hall then went about her business.

Thanking her they walked down, having a nosey into the different wards. Most of the beds were empty but there were a few people that had been admitted, but thankfully none of the injuries looked too serious.

Reaching the room at the end of the hall they noticed that the door was open and they decided to look in. Ryke was sitting on one of the six beds in the ward with his coat hanging on the wall beside him, his injured arm had slowly moving shadows wrapping around it like living bandages. Looking up and seeing the team he gave a weak smile "You know it's rude to peek, though it's not often I get visitors" he joked as he gestured to an empty bed in front of him. Taking their seats Weiss, Blake and Ruby sat on the edge of the bed and Yang lounging on the bed behind them.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ryke asked.

"We..Um..j-just.. wanted to ask you few questions. Only if it's no trouble though!" Ruby said eyes firmly locked on the ground, Ryke noticing this he looked at the rest of the group with a puzzled expression they just waved off and mouthed that they would explain it later.

"Sure ask away" he said seeing no problem with answering some questions

"First why don't you use your aura to heal?" Weiss giving his arm a significant look and getting straight to the point

"Well I have lots of aura but due to a...uh... incident when I was younger I can't use it like most other people. So instead I, how would you put it, sacrifice it to upgrade my semblance giving it healing abilities however it takes longer to heal but it can stop bleeding faster" he responded honestly

"What incident?" Weiss asked now curious and wanting more details.

"I'd... rather not talk about it " Ryke said quickly averting his gaze away from the group.

"Ok me next" Blake started and after thinking "How did you not get into Beacon?" she finished leaning in bring to bring her hand in front of her lips.

"Haven't a clue there wasn't a reason on the letter" Ryke answered with a shrug.

"Umm" Ruby spoke reminding everyone that she was there "C-C-Could I t-touch your w-w-w-wings?" the scythe wielder stuttered out. She had her hands in front of her and couldn't seem to stop fidgeting...

"Oh um okay just don't pull any feathers out it hurts quite a bit" the Faunus replied turning round so his legs were on the bed and he extended his wings towards them.

Tentatively Ruby reached out and placed her hand on the back of a wing. It was greeted with what felt like a soft warm blanket albeit a little tense. Running her hand down the back of the smooth feathers as gently as possible, Ryke relaxed making the feathers ruffle a bit.

Taking her hand off, Ryke turned around back to his original position.

"Well?"

"It's surprisingly soft" she said honestly, but rather embarrassed.

"Anyway..." Blake drew out hoping to make the situation less awkward "I think that's all the questions we have" the Faunus asked looking around at her teammates who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I need a shower take a shower anyway" pointing to his arm and face which still had blood on them.

"We didn't disturb you or anything?" Blake asked in slight concern.

"No no it helped pass the time for my arm to heal and I enjoyed the company"

"Umm Ryke?" Ruby said

"Yes"

"Thanks for you know…earlier on"

"No problem" Ryke he smiled which caused the scythe welder to become a light red.

They all walked out as Ryke pulled the curtain around his bed and started to unbutton his shirt. Since there was still blood and dirt on it he didn't want to track it through the room as the showers were at the end of the ward.

Making sure they were gone Ryke walked down to the shower room set his spare clothes on a small chair, then stepped into the shower and turned it on enjoying the warm water flowing down giving him time think about the day's events.

So far he'd met people from Beacon, threatened one of them, found out his childhood friend was dating a heiress, made friends with four very beautiful girls, got into a fight defending one of them, and very nearly got decapitated by a Grimm. Plus it was only six in the evening!

Finishing his shower, Ryke stepped out but kept his wings in the shower so they wouldn't drip water everywhere. After drying himself putting on a fresh pair of trousers and a clean shirt, Ryke walked back into the infirmary and to his bed where he tossed down his dirty clothes and towel into the laundry chute. After this he decided to listen to music since it would take his arm most of the night to fully heal. Reclining on the bed and staring at the ceiling he set his scroll on shuffle and relaxed.

About an hour and a half later though he was interrupted when he overheard what sounded like high heels coming down the hard marble floor the main corridor, taking his earphones out Professor Ozpin came into the room shortly followed by Professor Goodwitch.

"Good evening Mr Vermillion, I was wondering if we might have a word?" Glynda asked

"It's like the Spanish inquisition here tonight, take a seat" he set his scroll to the side and sat up.

"Someone else was here?" Ozpin asked curiously with a smile at the joke.

"Yeah that one team RWBY was down here earlier, dunno why they just wanted to ask a few questions" Ryke replied turning round so his legs rested over the edge of the bed.

"So what can I do for you?" Ryke continued.

"What do you know about your rejection from Beacon?" Ozpin asked sitting down where Ruby had been earlier.

"Very little, there was no reason for rejection in the letter and we could not get into contact with anyone from Beacon so yeah that was the end of it..." Ryke explained in a slightly depressed tone.

"Perhaps I could shed a little light on the situation" The Grey haired teacher began "I'm sure you're aware only a certain number of people can be accepted in Beacon. Normally forty eight people are accepted so there would be twelve teams of four. However, this year, due to an incident... a few days before the start of the new school year, a student outside of the forty eight was acc-"

"Ruby" Ryke cut him off

"I'm sorry?" Ozpin asked slightly stunned

"It was that girl with the red cloak in team RWBY, her name was Ruby" he said as realisation dawned on his face "I mean there was no why in hell she's seventeen"

"Correct due to her exceptional skill while stopping a robbery by Roman Torchwick, she was granted into the school, but this meant that one other student would unfortunately not be accepted so we went to the bottom of the list and as I'm sure you've guessed it was your name".

"Hm" Was all the response Ozpin got from the Faunus.

* * *

Floor 6 Common Room

Team RWBY decided to relax in the common area for a while and since it was mostly filled by Beacon students, they passed the time with idle chatter and telling people what they thought of the hotel. They were enjoying it, until the receptionist from earlier that day walked in and started to ask around for something. She finally got to them and asked "Excuse me, but have any of you seen my son?"

Ruby nodded "Yeah he is in the infirmary..." curious at the trouble she continued "Why is something wrong Mrs Vermillion?"

"He got into a fight" she said shaking her head, exasperated and letting out a dejected sigh "and just call me Valerie" she smiled kindly

"Oh sorry about that it was really my fault" Ruby whimpered in a worried tone.

"Hmm?" Valerie tilted her head somewhat confused.

Yang decided to step in and clarified "Well Ryke only got into the fight because he was protecting my sister. Some overly flirtatious prick decided that he could touch anything he could see." she topped the sentence off with an eye roll

"I knew he wouldn't just pick a fight out of boredom." she said sounding a lot more relieved "Also how did you know where he was?" She said giving them a suspicious look.

"I ...umm... just wanted to thank him for helping me" Ruby said blushing.

"Yeah and get a feel of his wings" Weiss remarked with a smirk not even looking at Ruby.

Val turned her head scarily quick to Ruby "He let you touch them!?"

"Yeeaah?" Ruby said unsure why she was so surprised

"I could count on one hand how many people have touched his wings and he didn't hit so consider yourself lucky." she gave the young red girl a knowing smile "Anyway I need to have a word with my son" Valerie finished and walked out of the room in the direction of the infirmary.

"I wonder why Ryke let me touch them." Ruby questioned to herself even more embarrassed from the event

"It's obvious that he has a thing for you" Yang teased amused that she could finally annoy her sister about this.

"Shut up Yang" Ruby said pouting sitting down in a large arm chair and thought to herself _**"Does he?"**_

* * *

_11.00PM RWBY's Room_

Night had fallen on the forest blanketing in thick darkness causing the lights from the houses and the stars in the sky to merge and create one large beautiful dome. Amidst the night sounds Ruby lay I her bed staring at the beautiful view thinking meanwhile...

_11.00PM Infirmary_

Ryke sat on his bed gazing at the inky blackness of his room, his mind riddled with questions.

Finally they both came to a decision

"We need to talk"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well i managed to get this out quick. Thanks to xXIrya16Xx and Raven Righter for fixing my grammer and making the story brilliant.**

**As usual please reveiw and PM me if you have any questions.**

**Till next time, Terminiaterc**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter – 5

Ryke woke after a surprisingly peaceful night sleep. Slowly pulling himself up, his wings cramping as he stretched them out to their full length and giving them a shake for good measure. Groaning he remembered he wasn't used to sleeping on his back, since it made his back and wings a complete minefield of knots and aches. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye he fumbled under his pillow to find his scroll. Finally pulling it out with slightly blurry vision he checked the time...

8. OOAM huh?...

"Fuck" was the only word he managed to say while standing. Looking at his arm that was injured the day before, not a single cut was visible or even a red line was there to prove that he was hit. "At least that healed" Ryke thought as he pulled on his shirt but he left his track suit bottoms on since you know, it was morning. Grabbing his knife that was in its sheath under his pillow, the winged Faunus headed the lifts for was obvious that having a knife under his pillow and bringing it to breakfast was a bit over the top, but it was rule number one that he was taught: Always carry a weapon. Reaching the reception area Ryke walked past the desk wondering where his mum was until he remembered that she was away to a wedding and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Walking into the dining hall and looking around he noticed that very few to none of the students from Beacon were anywhere to be seen. Grabbing a bowl and filling it with some cereal, Ryke took a seat in the bottom left hand corner of the room just so he could have a look at who walks in and out of the hall. Deciding to check his emails he noticed an email detailing where he had to bring the team he was guiding around town. Ironically enough it was team RWBY...

"Screw that..." Ryke thought with a smirk as he decided that he would bring RWBY round the city the way that suited him and take them to the great spots the normal guide routine didn't show.

Finishing his cereal Ryke made his way out of the halls and headed back down to the infirmary to get changed and move his other stuff too his temporary room. Once he had finished in his room he heard a commotion coming from the room next to his, which just so happened to be Team RWBY's, it was followed by a high pitched voice shouting something about the shower. Eyebrows furrowed as he finished pulling his shirt on...

* * *

**Team RWBY's Room**

Ruby woke to a shouting match, rather miffed that her dream was interrupted though she could not remember what it was. Groggily dragging herself up looking at a rather strange sight, Weiss who was dressed in only a towel was shouting at Yang who was not wearing ANYTHING which made Ruby jolt awake.

"YANG WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLEEPING NAKED, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Ruby shouted overwhelming the shouting that the other two were doing.

"She walked in on me showering and didn't even know I was there so she GOT IN THE SHOWER" Weiss accused bringing Ruby up to date on the odd situation.

"I was half asleep I'm sorry..." the blonde brawler pleaded while wrapping a bed quilt around herself, still sounding sleepy

"Ok guys quiet down people might still be sleeping" Ruby said, sighing "Weiss go finish your shower, then Yang you can get in"

"Okay sis" Yang chirped

"Fine" Weiss pouted

Weiss returned to the shower and Yang got back into her pajamas, soon after there was a knock at the door.

"Blake can you get that I'm not dressed..." Ruby said pulling on her beloved combat skirt but only having a bra over her top half.

Blake put her book down and went to the door and opened it enough so she could stick her head out.

"Oh Good morning Ryke" Blake said loud enough for Ruby to hear causing her to make a really loud squeak "What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm supposed to be your guide around for you guys can be ready by ten just in front of the hotel?" Ryke asked.

"Sure I'll tell the rest of them"

"Also..." Ryke continued looking concerned "I heard shouting a few minutes ago is everything ok?"

"Oh it's fine we had... uh... a problem with the shower"

"Did someone pull the wrong chain?" He replied with a knowing smile.

"Chain?" Blake questioned with a puzzled expression

"Yeah beside the curtain there's two chains, one turns the shower water on and off the other turns the water heater on and off making the water freezing cold instantly" he explained with a broad smile

Blake just raised her eyebrow.

Pointing a finger and clapping his hands, "Probably shouldn't haven't told you that but that's not my problem anyway see you later" Ryke finished walking towards the stairs with a wave.

Closing the door a turning back into the room, the cat Faunus found Ruby hiding behind her bed nervously peeking out an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"Is he gone?" she squeaked

"Yes he's gone and why were you hiding anyway?"

"Didn't want him to see me half naked" Ruby rebutted as the cat Faunus went back to her book knowing all too well the real reason...

* * *

**10.00AM In front of the hotel.**

Ryke sat on small wall thinking about where to start the tour, marking locations on his scroll as he mused "Probably in the main square, then past the Spire….." looking up as he heard footsteps "Oh they're here".

He looked up to see Team RWBY walking towards him all in their normal attire.

"Ready?" He asked the picture perfect tour guide

"Yep lets go" Ruby said speaking for her the rest of the team.

They quickly discovered that the city was very different from Vale. Obviously Vale wasn't a giant forest but Baile átha Cliath was a very touristy and clean and over all a very nice city. The simplicity of it all as well as the touches of nature around them made going anywhere an enchanting prospect.

Weiss and Blake were rather amused at the sight of Ruby sticking like glue right beside Ryke for the entire tour her eyes scouring over all the things the winged Faunus pointed out, only to return to him, Yang didn't like it as much...

**1.00PM**

"OK that wraps up the tour, what did ya think of my home?" Ryke said as they took seats outside a small café that he had recommended.

"I'd get lost in this place it looks all the same but all in all it's really pretty" Ruby answered.

"I might buy a house here" Weiss said with all seriousness.

"It's nice I really like it" Blake said after she ordered her tea.

"Blake I've been meaning to ask you why do you hide your ears?" Ryke asked leaning back in his chair.

"It's an um... personal issue" Yang answered in place of Blake as she was too surprised to answer.

"Oh no problem I understand a troubled past. Oh by the way that place over there" he paused, trying to change the topic, pointed across the street "Makes brilliant strawberry cookies"

Ryke hadn't even finished cookie before there was an explosion of rose petals causing him to nearly fall back off his chair sputtering "Holy shit what was that, where'd Ruby go?"

"Ruby loves cookies, and strawberries are her favourite food" Yang laughed "Ryke why did you let Ruby touch your wings last night?" honestly curious

"I dunno actually... on a whim I suppose" Ryke lied with a shrug before drinking the water he ordered.

"Well your Mum said last night that she could count on one hand how many people had touched you wings" Weiss said adding a valid point.

"Yeah before Ruby there was my Mum" He raised his index finger "And my sister" he raised his thumb.

By now Ruby had returned with ten boxes of cookies "Well I'm glad to see you eat healthily" Ryke said peering round the tower of boxes. Team RWBY laughed almost making the tower fall over.

The rest of the week continued in a similar fashion, they got to know Ryke more, explored the city, relaxed beside pool and just enjoyed themselves. It was a great time since they all knew the time to go back to school grew closer every day...

**Monday 21st, November: Airship**

* * *

Ruby and the rest of her team stood on the dock waiting for their bags to be loaded into the hold. "I wonder what Ryke will do now?" Ruby asked feeling a little heartbroken

"Who knows" Weiss answered as she answered with look.

"…." Blake was reading.

"Probably something stupid" Yang joked arms behind her head.

"Oi!" a voice came from behind the blonde brawler her causing her jump.

"EHH RYKE!?" Yang shouted causing all her team to whip around shocked to see him standing there with a grin on his face and a bag on his shoulder.

"Hi guys guess who's got two wings and is going to Beacon?" he said while holding on to a large bag in his hand and a rucksack on his back in between his wings.

"WHAT?!" the team exclaimed for their own reasons.

"Yeah Ozpin saw the fight I had against those Grimm and accepted me into the school, but I still have to be some test to decide what team I'm in" he said coming over to wait with the team.

"So you could end up on our team?" Ruby asked.

"It's a possibility" He said with a warm smile

_"This is gonna be the best year ever"_she cheered in her mind.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi guys hope you liked the story. HUGE thanks to the Raven Righter who made this story a million times better. As usual please review and if you like it follow and fav. PM me if you have any questions.**

**Till next time, Terminiaterc**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter – 6

The airship slowly flew through the clouds on its final approach to Beacon. Normally Ryke hated being flown on a plane or Bullhead, preferring to fly himself were he needed to go, but any nervousness and apprehension he had been feeling was already warded off by his current setting. Looking around at the group that he had the privilege to call his friends: Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY, spunky, energetic, possibly one of the most optimistic people he'd ever met, and she was currently regaling him with all of the information about Beacon that the Faunus could possibly need or want. It was a bit much, but when he tried to beg out of the information overload, she resorted to incredibly cute puppy dog eyes. It would have gotten her somewhere if Ryke hadn't had to deal with the same tactic from his sister multiple times.

Next was Weiss Schnee who appeared on the outside to be cold and unfriendly. Soon enough her friends had assured Ryke that on the inside she truly was cold and unfriendly. Blake Belladonna followed, and Ryke found her to be a kindred spirit with a mysterious background and plenty of skeletons in her closet. Yang Xiao Long was the plain and simple joker with a scary amount of possessiveness for her hair and breath taking anger management issues, and who may or may not have hinted that if he touched Ruby he would wish he died as a child to which Ryke bluntly responded that he almost did, cutting her off from further intimidation.

The airship landed at the dock in front of the school letting the students filter out with Ryke lagging behind slightly starring at the massive towers and architecture of the elite academy.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice asked behind him.

Ryke turned to see Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch approaching "Yeah this is a far cry from home, but it looks amazing. I was wondering though is there a no fly policy?" Ryke questioned gesturing to his wings.

"No you can fly if you wish but first we need to get you assigned to a team, come with us please..." Ozpin said strolling past.

"Now" he continued "normally the teams of four are decided by two groups of two collecting the same object from the temple deep in the forest, with the groups of two being formed as soon as you make eye contact with the other person, however since all the teams have been formed we have narrowed them to three possible teams we believe you could mesh well with." by this stage they have reached a cliff with a series of pads on the ground "The objective is the collect one of three statues from a temple deep in this forest and return to this point. Nothing too complicated..."

Ryke nodded "Okaaaaay seems easy enough, what's the catch?" slightly sceptical.

"The forest is cleared out every few months by huntsmen and huntresses, but since this has not happen in a while the forest is unnaturally full with Grimm" Professor Goodwitch clarified

"Oh... no pressure then" Ryke said doing some light stretching

"Now shall we get started? We took the liberty to acquire your weapons for the test" Ozpin said pointing to a small case behind Ryke with his symbol on it.

"How did…never mind" Ryke replied just going with it taking out his weapons and quiver from it. Taking a place on a pad he bent his knees and leant forward pulling his wings in making him more aerodynamic.

"Ready?" Glynda asked.

"I suppose" Ryke said

"You seem happy" Ozpin pointed out.

"Ah just the adrenaline starting to kick in-"

The launching pad went off sending Ryke flying, deciding that it would be safer to go straight the temple he expanded his wings and with several powerful beats he was zooming over the green canopy.

The minutes passed as he flew towards the hill he spotted almost immediately. Once he reached the crest he stopped and stayed in a hover. Scanning the landscape he saw a small clearing with what looked like ruins assuming that that was the temple that Ozpin was talking about he flew towards it. Landing in the middle he saw three small pillars each with a small bronze statue, more like statuettes, sitting on each one.

On the left was a wolf with an inscription on its base:

_"United is the Wolf-pack  
To no force we bow  
Lest some demon blight our freedom"_

The middle was bird of some description with another inscription:

_"Eyes of the Hawks the borders see  
Watchers, guarding carefully  
Let no monster pass it by"_

The final was a lion or tiger with the final inscription:

_"Brave, the great Cat guards his home  
Teeth to rend and claws to tear  
First to battle, Last to leave"_

A load roar from a short distance away snapped Ryke back into reality forcing him to make a decision he grabbed the wolf and quickly jammed it into his pocket just as an Ursa charged through the brush towards him. Ryke dived out of the way as the monster rammed into the temple causing it to crumble on top of it effectually killing the monster.

"Time to go" he thought as he beat his wings propelling him up and towards the cliff as other creatures emerged from the treeline.

Ozpin stood on the cliff staring along the horizon waiting for Ryke to return.

"Professor Ozpin... Ryke should be returning any moment now" Glynda informed the headmaster just as something slammed into the ground beside them. A Beowolf yelped as it was quickly flung from the dust cloud that was sent up due to the impact, off the side of the cliff and Ryke stumbled out slightly dazed from the impact.

"I believe you ordered a statue?" Ryke said pulling the wolf out of his pocket with a grin.

"Very impressive, I'm surprised you didn't go for the eagle one. Anyway Glynda should be able to find your team quickly. Shall we go meet them?" Ozpin said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Team RWBY stood in their room slightly confused.

"That wasn't there when we left right?" Ruby asked held tilted

"No It was not" Weiss replied arms crossed, clearly frustrated

"Where do you think it came from?" Yang scratched her head

"I assume it was built while we were away" Blake explained from her bed, focused on her own things.

They were staring at a door on the left wall on their room that never there before when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Ruby said rushing over

"Hi what can I- Ryke?!" she said opening the door.

"Hey Ruby..." he nodded as he looked to Ozpin standing next to him.

"Mrs. Rose I'm simply here to inform you of your new team member here Ryke. I'm sure you noticed his new accommodations?

"Yeah we were wondering about that..." Ruby commented

"Regardless I'll leave it to you to get him situated." he about-faced "I look forward to seeing how you all will perform..." he called as he strode off

"So you're really on our team!?" Ruby said rushing close to Ryke

"Yeah that's what he-" He was cut off.

Ruby proceeded to then drag Ryke into the room to share the good news with the others and completely failing to hide how excited she was to have him all to hersel...on her team! On her team.

The rest of the day was Ryke getting used to his new room which was were that door lead. It was a small room with a bed and a small desk. Unfortunately he would have to share the shower and toilet with the rest of his team but all in all he was happy that he was in team RWBY since he got to stick with the people he knew.

Night fell over Beacon and Ryke was lying in his bed thinking about his new team, new home and new life.

"I swear" he thought "I will do everything in my power to protect them" Ryke finally closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is already done (it was actually finished before this one) so it should be uploaded some time in the week. Also a huge thanks to the Raven Righter for proof reading this and making it better. **

**As always please review, ****feel free the favourite and follow and PM me with any questions you might have**

**Till next time, Terminiaterc**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Quick note this takes place and few months in the future from the last chapter._**

* * *

_Have you ever considered us more than friends?..._

Ryke was being haunted by this phrase over and over in his head for the past few weeks since entering Beacon and was trying to get himself to say it to the person that he had fallen for harder than anyone Yang hit who dared approach Ruby, and he just so happened to be completely enthralled with his new leader. After making it through the entrance exam, fortune had favoured him and he was put together with Ruby and her team. Ever since he saw her when they stayed in the hotel a few months ago he knew he was attracted to Ruby despite the scythe welder being two years younger...he still liked her.

Ryke knew he was serious about Ruby around the middle of December when the end of year exams was drawing close and Ryke was walking back to his dorm. However while passing the library he heard the faint sound of crying. Deciding to investigate, Ryke followed the sound as it travelled through the still air of the library. Since it was around nine and most students were in their dorms studying. The dreaded "Faunus Wars" paper was due tomorrow which caused mass panic for all….well panic for most of the other students. Ryke held a particular interest in his heritage more than most other Faunus so he was far from worried about the assignment.

Reaching the origin of the sound he found some study tables at the back wall where he saw a red silhouette sticking out of one of the chairs right at the very corner of the building. Instantly realising who it was he ran over.

"Ruby?! Hey are you ok? What's wrong?" he said as he knelt beside her, his concern evident for his leader.

"Ryke" She looked up her normally bright silver eyes now looked like his own dark grey, they were severely bloodshot and her cheeks were all red and blotchy, tears still streaked down her face. "I can't do this! I don't know anything! They're gonna throw me out and say 'Oh you're just a kid of course you would get kicked out what did you expect'!" she cried in exasperation and sadness tears continued in rivulets.

"Okay, okay calm down. Is this about the exam tomorrow?" Ryke asked while gently rubbing her arm. Ruby nodded as Ryke put his palm on her cheek wiping her tears away with his thumb. Thankfully since her face was already red he didn't notice her blushing furiously

"Well I just can't remember it all and at this rate I'm gonna fail..." she explained with a sniffle

"Well then what if I help you with it? You'll be grand and pass with flying colours." Ryke reassured her with a smile as he pulled over a chair beside his leader "Now what do you have a problem with?"

Ryke studied with Ruby for a time after that, her eyes slowly returning to their normal bright silver. Around half past eleven they decided to call it a night walking back to the dorm in comfortable silence.

"Are you still nervous?" Ryke asked with a sideways glance to his red friend.

"A little bit, but not as much as I was" she admitted hands clasped behind her in the small of her back.

"Good and make sure you sleep, it will help you remember more of the material" he teased slightly.

Ruby stopped then gave her companion a nervous smile "Um Ryke... Thanks for helping me"

"Not at all"

"Why did you help me?" Ruby asked with interest as she started walking again.

"Well you're my friend and leader, besides…" he inhaled with a small blush on his face which was a new sight for the scythe wielder "I hate to see you cry" By this point they had reached their dorm and they went inside to find the rest of the team sound asleep, Ryke turned to go into his room "Goodnight Ruby..."

"Night Ryke" Ruby said staring at his back until he closed the door.

* * *

_**The day of the results.**_

Ryke stood in the hall looking at his results page. He'd done rather well in all of his subjects which were surprising, since he missed the first couple of months' worth of class. Suddenly he was locked in a strong hug by a figure covered in red as rose petals swirled around in the air.

"I passed Ryke I passed!" Ruby sang while still holding on to the stunned Faunus her cheek brushing against his.

"Okay! Okay!" Ryke laughed as he set her down. "Well done. See? I told you that you would pass"

"Yeah I know" she giggled, but suddenly turned nervous "So... um ...I was thinking that we could go to into town tomorrow afternoon to... maybe... celebrate?" she asked blushing violently "With the others of course"

"I'd love to, besides I haven't had much time to get around town yet" Ryke smiled

"Yaay!" Ruby lit up and zoomed away. Then as Ryke turned his back she zoomed back and gently pulled his shoulder down kissed his cheek and quickly whispered "Thanks.." and suddenly running away before the Faunus could say anything in response. Ryke slowly raised his hand to where Ruby kissed him, he could still feel warm sensation and wore a goofy grin for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**A few days after Christmas**__._

Ryke was now sitting in Team RWBY's room on a chair swinging on it slightly enjoying the silence. Blake was reading silently and Weiss along with Yang were playing a card game on the small fold out table. This was quickly broken by Ruby kicking down the door and slamming a magazine on the table almost breaking it and causing Ryke to fall back of his chair.

Weiss and Yang looked on in slight fear while Ryke picked himself off the floor and Blake calmly set her book down. Ruby was breathing heavily and somehow managed to sputter a single sentence.

"Angelina's coming to Beacon"

Everyone in the room gasped except Ryke who just paled at the mere mention of the name.

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY?"

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

The three other girls exclaimed in excitement crowding around the magazine Ruby had put down.

Angelina was a very well know huntresses not only for graduating from Beacon with one of the best scores in its history but for also being a kind and just woman, as such she became a role model especially to huntresses-in-training as exampled by Ryke's team.

"It says she's coming in two days' time isn't that great Ryke, Ryke?" Ruby chirped happily as she turned her attention to the boy, but stopped when she saw the Faunus with his head in his hands.

"Oh for fucks sake" he groaned in despair and slight annoyance.

"Ryke are you ok?" Blake asked noticing his distress.

"I'm fine it's just I'm not overjoyed that she's coming"

"Really how could you not love her, she's beautiful, talented and an amazing hunter" Ruby swooned.

"And I hear she has a seventeen year old brother, I would love to meet him" Yang purred.

"That's the problem, her brother." Ryke continued.

"You have a problem with her brother?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Let's just say if we meet her you'll find out why".

* * *

_**Two days later.**_

Ryke and team RWBY were currently standing in the courtyard in front of the school as a crowd of around a fifty people walked past them in a slight rush to get to the dock.

"They must be going to see Angelina let's go" Ruby said excitedly practically pulling Ryke along.

As they reached the airship dock they saw Professor Ozpin watching the approaching airship. Deciding that they would get a good look, they stood a few metres behind him. Ruby and Yang were almost bouncing in excitement while Blake and Weiss had a more, calmer exterior but excited none the less. The ship finally docked and the engines died down to silence. It was a few minutes before the door opened then gasps and cheers erupted from the crowd as a figure could be seen.

"She's really pretty"

"Much more than the pictures show"

Angelina stepped out and walk towards Ozpin, with a smile adorned on her face. Her blonde hair swayed from the slight breeze, her green eyes shone brightly, her dual swords gleamed in the sun.

"Professor it's been to long" she greeted giving him a handshake, her was voice strong but nice.

"Indeed, as you can see your arrival has been anticipated," He gestured to the crowed behind him, then he lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned forward "also look over my shoulder there is someone here who you might be happy to see."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion but looked over his shoulder and her smile widened so far you would think her face would snap in half.

"RYKE" she shouted and bolted over to the hawk Faunus boy.

"Oh shit." was what he managed to say before being locked in a death grip of a hug.

"OMYGODYOUDIDN'TTELLMEYOUGOTINTOBEACON!" She squealed in delight "OHGOSHIMSOPROUDOFYOU!"

"Ribs ribs" He managed to cough out.

"Oh sorry" she said releasing him.

"Um Ryke?" Ruby asked with a very shocked and confused face as did the rest of her team.

"Yeah" the Faunus hoarsely answered

"What is going on?"

"Oh uh Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang this is my sister Angelina Vermillion"

"Heya" Angelina said with a wave.

…There was a beat of silence…

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Author's note: Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i loved writing it, Huge thanks the xXIyra16Xx who not only proof read this but actually created Ryke's sister whose bio will be uploaded soon. As usual please review and please tell me what you think of Angelina. PM me with any questions and feel free to favourite and follow.**

**Till next time, Terminiaterc**


	9. Bio 2

Name: Angelina Vermilion  
Species: Part Faunus but no animal appendage  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5f 9 inches  
Weight: Average

Physical Appearance: Medium length blonde hair tied in a single braid that she rests over the front of her shoulder. Very attractive facial features, bright green eyes along with a well-endowed bust. She wears a cream shirt with an Irish design on it in blue along with a white skirt and army boots with calf high socks. Over the shirt on her back she wears her sheath attached to a dark blue knee length coat.

Personality: Happy personality, loves her family and will protect them above all else. Likes to tease her brother whenever she gets the chance especially about him not having a girlfriend. She dislikes being famous but takes it in her stride.

Interests: Magic runes, cooking (Which she is very good at)

Strengths: Can make friends with anyone, charming  
Weaknesses: sometimes acts without thinking at times

Weapon and fighting style: Twin swords that she channels her semblance through. Her semblance is controlling light and can create spears of light that can float around her and other objects as well but must recharge after constant use. Even though she has no animal part she has heightened senses of smell, hearing and night vision since she is half Faunus.

Weapons Name: One is called Kiana and the other is Falda

Weapon description: One each of the blades has a golden strip running up the middle on each side with runes carved into them. The rest is just a basic sword with a leather coated grip

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Short Backstory: raised in the wood by his human father, Faunus mother and brother. Her father was killed when she was 11 and her brother was badly wounded causing her to be protective of her family especially her brother. She went to combat school until she applied for Beacon at 17 from which she graduated with one of the highest grades even with just two swords and her rare ability to channel her semblance through them granting her fame and as she became a successful huntress that fame grew. On her days off at Beacon she taught her brother giving him a better start compared to others.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruby was in shock, as was the rest of her team. Why were they in shock? Well... their most recent teammate was the brother of one of the most famous huntresses ever, who they were currently showing around Beacon. Thankfully Ozpin arrived shortly to drag Angelina away to a meeting about her schedule for her stay in Beacon which was no mean feat.

"Nooo I want to stay with my baby brother!" she cried latching around his neck.

"Help me…..please" he croaked all but begging.

Finally after many promises of catching up and telling her all about Beacon and his team, Ryke was finally released and able to breath only to be caught in a head lock by Yang.

"Professor if you'll excuse us we need to have team meeting" Ruby said as her team walked out the door.

Ryke was flung into the dorm followed by a group of mildly angry people and a click from the lock in the door.

"Why?" Ruby started arms crossed.

"Why what?" Ryke replied, surprised at the sudden aggressive atmosphere.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were Angelina's brother!?" Blake bluntly said.

"What in the same way you told everyone about you being a Faunus?" he sarcastically answered.

Yang was quick to defend her partner "That's different".

"Is it really?" he began standing "Soon as you tell people something they see you as that and only that, not your own person. I've been ignored completely at family gatherings because they all wanted to get photos with her! I've been swarmed by reporters and they only stopped because Angie threatened them and after that I asked her to not mention me again. I told my own sister to not talk about me her public appearances!"

Ryke finished his breathing heavy, his eyes strong but not scary they were almost pleading.

"I'm sorry" Ruby apologised her eyes sad and verging on tears "I guess I was a little shocked that she was related to you and we just didn't think"

The rest of them nodded and murmured in agreement.

Ryke sighed, appeased "It's fine I probably shouldn't have lost my cool" he said exhaling deeply "Anyway I'm really gonna need all of you to help me control her'"

"Help?" Weiss said confused.

"Yeah hopefully with you lot Angie will be inclined to stay in close proximity to me and not wander off and break something expensive…again" he let out with a annoyed sigh.

"Okay!" Ruby said back to her usual zeal "Operation Sister-Trap begins now!"

* * *

When the time for dinner had come round Ryke was already regretting getting his friends involved as he was now in his dorm eating the takeaway that Angelina had bought for them listening to her telling embarrassing stories about him.

"Oh my god really?" Ruby said astonished covering her mouth so her honey chilli chicken didn't fly everywhere.

"Yeah trust me and mum where in stiches" Angelina said.

"I hate you so much" he grumbled into his curry.

"Aaaah Ryke you're so cute when you blush" Yang teased.

"Yeah you look like a wittle red wobin" His sister added causing shadows to flare to his knees for half a second.

The room erupted with laughter as he turned even redder and curled his wings around him slightly for what good that did him.

"I don't think we've ever seen you like this Ryke" Weiss said.

"EVEN FUCKING WEISS" he shouted in his mind.

"Oh I remember one time about two or three years ago when I was still in Beacon a few of my friends stayed in my house and he was sparring with one of them and whatever way he tried to throw a punch she deflected it. Apparently he got frustrated and was deflected right into grabbing her boob"

Ryke interrupted her by quickly walking out saying something about going into town to buy milk for their fridge. Soon as the door closed the entire room just exploded with laughter. After about five minutes they had finally recovered and Angelina asked for their attention.

"Okay ladies I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me with complete honesty..."

They all agreed and leant forward in anticipation and curiosity.

"What do you think of Ryke?" She asked with serious expression.

Before anyone had even though of what to say Yang's arm was up in an instant with a finger point at her sister.

"Ruby has a crush on him" She declared with a grin

Silence met Ruby as they all turned her each with different expressions, Yang had an amused smirk, Weiss looked at her with a small smile, Blake had one brow raised and a knowing grin.

Angelina meanwhile had her hands on her hips giving Ruby an appraising look, but everything about her said that she was happy about this development.

Ruby suddenly had an outburst of words in attempt to persuade them otherwise "What I don't like him, I means he's a good friend and all but I don't like-like him that's just-" she stopped herself as she saw them all looking at her with disbelieving looks. Giving out a sigh Ruby brought her legs together and her hands on her lap fidgeting, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

"I like him" Ruby whispered in the lowest voice she could but they all heard it.

"Aaaah my little sis has a crush!" Yang said as she put her arm round her blushing sister "Don't worry we'll help you out"

"What if he doesn't like me? I mean I'm two years younger and there are plenty of other girls who are more appealing than me because they're more... developed, and probably more willing to do adult stuff with him" Ruby let all of her feelings out almost tearing up in the process.

"Ruby" Angelina said her voice was calm and caring "trust me he likes you. I mean number one, I've saw at the way he's looked and acted around you all day and he does seem more at ease and outgoing when he's with you. Number two, Ryke won't care if you're younger than him he'll be amazed someone was attracted to him at all. Number three, he has the romantic and sexual experience of a brick so he's not looking for people to have 'adult activities' with".

"Really?" Ruby asked her eyes bright with hope.

"Oh most certainly now what specifically do you like about him?"

Ruby was grilled with questions till Ryke arrived back at eleven with two litres of milk.

"Took you long enough" Angelina teased as he came through the door.

"Oh shut up I decided to walk" He said with annoyance.

"You must have been in a bad mood" His sister continued.

"Ugh" he groaned "I'm going to bed see you in the morning" he said but with a noticeable shiver through his body which made his sister worried.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked her seeing her expression.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking..." She smiled "Anyway time for bed! I shall see you tomorrow"

Angelina walked out of the room shouting in her goodbye to Ryke and was responded with a grunt.

* * *

_**The next day.**_

Ruby woke up very excited as she was going to spend the entire with her idol. Around half ten came a very rapid series of knocks at the door. Ruby opened it up to find Angelina's smiling face.

"Ready?" She asked entering the room

"Yeah, well we are. The others are trying to wake up Ryke" Ruby said with a laugh as she brushed her hair.

Weiss then stuck her head around to door with a panicked expression.

"Angelina something's wrong with Ryke!"

The sword wielder was quickly up and in the room while being shadowed by Ruby who gasped at what she saw.

Ryke was in his bed violently shivering, pulling the blankets and his wings around himself his face was a deathly pale and lips purple, his face almost looked like he was in pain. Angelina wasted no time in dishing out orders.

"Weiss go find Goodwitch tell her Ryke's had a relapse she'll know what it means!" Even though she was not used to taking orders Weiss knew the situation was dire so she nodded and ran out.

Angelina turned to Blake and Yang "How quick can you get to town?"

"Four minutes" Yang said confidently.

Angelina quickly wrote down a list "Excellent I need you to get these as fast as you it'll be best if you split up"

Once they got the list they bolted out of the door.

"What about me?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby what we do now decides wither or not he lives or dies..."

"Right" Ruby said with determination "What do we do?"

"We need to keep him as warm as possible. Get any thin thermal clothing you have and put it over him and take off the quilt it'll only get in the way also put his coat over him if anything it'll comfort him"

"Oh my cloak!" Ruby said quickly unfastening it and replacing the quilt with "It's made of special fabric that changes its properties depending on the wearer"

"Perfect!" she responded eyes wide

At that moment Professor Goodwitch arrived along with Weiss carrying an IV drip.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked preparing the drip

"Don't know, but judging by the severity of it an hour, maybe an hour and a half" Angelina replied "Ryke if you can hear me we're going to turn you over so we can get to your arm".

They turned him over and attached the drip to the inside of his right wrist. Blake and Yang quickly returned with medicine and were ushered out of the room along it Weiss and Ruby as more medical staff arrived.

* * *

It was a long tense wait through the morning before the door opened and the medical staff and Goodwitch walked out.

"How is he?" Ruby asked for all of them

"He'll live but will be asleep for a week maybe more" She answered almost relieved.

"What happened?" Blake said concerned.

"I think Angelina's the more appropriate person to answer that" The Professor answered leaving the team to enter their room.

Deciding to find out what happened to Ryke they quietly walked in to find Angelina sitting on the bed beside him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Um Angelina" Yang said grabbing her attention "What's happened to Ryke?"

"Let's go back into the room I'll explain everything" She said.

Team RWBY sat in Weiss and Ruby's bunk and Angelina took the other.

"Well what happened to Ryke was an aura relapse, it is when a person's aura levels drop to usually fatal levels" The atmosphere of the room froze.

"What does that mean that Ryke will…" Ruby couldn't finish as she started to choke up.

"No no no he'll live" Angelina gave a small smile waving her hands.

"But how did this start?" Weiss said confused.

"When he was five he and our dad went into the forest to train and they were ambushed by Grimm. Dad died protecting Ryke and Ryke lost his eye. The pain of losing his eye and grief of dad dying sent Ryke into what could only be described as an aura overdrive which caused so much strain on his body that he can no longer use aura like other people, and the power surge from then still causes severe drops in his aura, which is what happened today" Angelina finished.

Ruby was shaking and sobbing into Yang's shoulder who was trying to stay strong but tears were flowing down her cheeks. Blake sat with her head in her hands not making a noise and Weiss and her hand over her mouth attempting to say something.

"Ryke didn't say anything because he blames himself for dad's death and he is embarrassed that he can be rendered useless so quickly" Angelina sighed.

"But we wouldn't blame him he knows that!" Ruby choked out.

"I know but he's stubborn like that anyway you go have lunch I'll stay here" Angelina standing up.

"No you go we'll stay" Ruby said defiantly.

"He's my brother"

"But he's our teammate and quite frankly you look like you need a strong coffee"

"Oh yeah... I suppose I haven't ate or drank anything since dinner yesterday" Angelina laughed nervously.

They all headed down apart from Ruby who managed to eat that morning and decided to look after him. She walked into his room and pulled up a chair beside him with her back to the door. Ryke's face was no longer as pale as he was and his lips where back to normal but he was still shivering though he didn't look like he was in pain. Ruby blushed slightly when she saw him curled under her cloak. Slowly she put her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb causing him to unconsciously nuzzle into her palm almost make her almost squeal.

"Something tells me you have more than a crush on him"

Ruby stood up and spun round to find Angelina leaning against the door.

"Angelina um I was just" Ruby said in an attempt to formulate an answer.

"Ruby it's okay come on let him rest I brought you some

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter, massive thanks to xXIyra16Xx and the Righter Righter for proof reading all my chapters. The updates will slow down after the next chapter since school is starting back but they will not stop. As always feel free to favourite and follow and please review it help me write and i enjoy reading them.**

**Till next time, Terminiaterc. **


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been around five days since Ryke had his relapse and he was showing signs of improvement, his skin and lips were back to normal, the IV drip was still needed but only for fluids and his body wasn't stiff anymore and the aura monitor showed a steady rise in his massive reserve though he still hadn't woke up. Team JNPR came over a few times to see him, Jaune cheered up Ruby prompting Yang to tease her again, Pyrrha shared her aura with Ryke in order to accelerate his recovery making Ruby and Jaune a little jealous watching an intimate moment happen between their crushes, Nora attempted to cuddle with Ryke well her version of cuddling was a cuddle pile which Ren managed to talk her out of stating that she would have crushed him.

Weiss became the equivalent of a drill sergeant making out a strict rota for who needed to do what and when. Blake had assumed the role of medicine administration since she had training in the White Fang and the rest of them didn't have the nerve to stab their friend. Yang was the food person since none of them wanted to leave the room just in case so Yang took food from the canteen and brought it up to their room. Angelina still had to do talks and other things around the school but visited whenever she could. Ruby rarely left his side even eating beside him and sleeping on the chair making Yang carry her to bed.

An upside to this was they got to know Angelina very well.

"So what Ryke like to live with?" She asked from her bed on the floor of the room.

Weiss was the first to answer "He's clean, well mannered, doesn't leave his underwear on the floor" she shot a look to Yang who acted innocent "and I must admit it's quite amusing when he accidentally walks in on us changing"

"Oh my god he's actually done that?" Angelina laughed

"Yeah you should he seen him when he did that to me" Yang smirked "He was really red faced and apologised profusely"

"He hasn't walked in on me" Ruby said from her bed.

"You sound disappointed" Yang and Angelina said at the same time and air high fived.

"Shut up I'm going to sleep" Ruby snapped turning over.

* * *

**The next day**

Ruby was standing next to Ryke getting her hairbrush and heard something.

"Ugh"

She instantly looked to Ryke a saw his eye flutter open and blink a few times. Ruby zoomed to the door.

"He's awake!" She said and sped to the bed again and Angelina was quickly beside her.

"Hey sleeping beauty how do you feel?" Angelina asked softly

"Like shit" he hoarsely and weakly replied with a grimace.

"You're swearing so you must be better come let's get you sitting up"

Ryke sat up with Angelina's help against the back of the bed.

"What happened?"

"You had a severe relapse" Ruby replied his face fell at this.

"No no no" he said placing his head in his hands.

"Ryke its okay we didn't mind looking after you" Yang said.

"You shouldn't have had to look after me" the aura monitor spiked suddenly.

"Bro calm down you're in no position to argue anymore disruption to your aura and you'll cause yourself some serious damage I'll go get you some food" Angelina said and walked out of the room.

The several hours where rather uncomfortable for Ryke as the medical staff had to do a full examination who clearly didn't know the meaning of personal space. Team JNPR then arrived to say welcome back and Nora was immediately in Ryke's face saying he owed her a cuddle fearing for his life Ryke promised the next time he was nearly dead and was bed ridden she could cuddle him.

At around half eleven Ryke decided to go the shooting range, so as quietly as possible he pulled on his coat grabbed his scythes and arrows tentatively opening the door a crack to see if anyone was awake which they thankfully weren't so he tip-toed his way out the dorm door. Normally with other students getting into the range at this time was impossible but Ryke knew a way in through the roof.

Once he had got in and lit up a range, Ryke stood on the shooting line with the bow fully drawn, the string pressed against the tip of his nose. Releasing the arrow happened in slow motion, the tips of his fore middle and ring finger slipping off the string the arrow propelling through the air and landing with a resounding thunk in the middle of the target. He repeated this till...

"You would think you figure out that I know when you sneak out"

"Hi sis" he said turning around to see Angelina standing there in a baby blue fluffy dressing gown, pink slippers and you could just see the bottoms of her white pyjama bottoms which had black feathers on it. She was also holding steaming mugs two mugs.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked sitting on the bench behind them for adjusting weapons

"How many spoonfuls?"

"Five"

"You know me well" he said sitting beside her in his own black pyjama bottoms with white feathers on them and a grey and black stripy top.

"You have quite the team" she said.

"Yeah they're the best" Ryke replied smiling.

Angelina looked at him with a glint in her eye "a little birdy tells me you have a crush on one of the sisters"

Ryke made the perfect spit take "Have you been talking to Yang?"

"No I've just saw the way you've acted around her" Angelina said "Come on Ryke we used to spend countless nights like this with you telling me the things that bothered you and no one's around so please" The last few words spoken with no mischievous intent.

"Ugh fine" he said scratching the back of his neck "You'll probably think I'm disgusting Angie"

"Come on you know I won't" She said with a knowing smile.

"It's Ruby" he said slowly.

"I can see why she's kind, happy, energetic, very pretty and will do almost anything for her friends" Ryke nodded with each "Not to mention she's quite developed for a late fifteen year old, I mean her breasts are rather big and she has hips and thighs to die for"

"ANGIE!" Ryke shouted turning round with a look of shock on his face.

"You're not disagreeing" she smirked.

"…." Ryke just sat with his mug saying nothing but blushing brightly.

"Hehe judging by your face I'd say you have looked…."

"Alright fine I really like Ruby both emotionally and physically happy?"

"Extremely but why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Umm I'm worried that she'll think I'm a creep and when Yang gets involved well, you'll be burying me in a jam jar"

"Ach go on she'll say yes and if you're so worried about Yang ask her can you bring Ruby on a date beforehand" Angelina finished with a final swig of her tea.

"Yeah I think I will thanks sis" Ryke thanked her finishing his drink.

"That's what I'm here for, so have you touched yourself thinking about Ruby?" She asked as if it was a normal question.

Ryke nearly collapsed at this but thankfully he was saved by a strange sight. Jaune and Pyrrha burst through the door tangled in each other's arms, their months clamped against one another. As soon as they reached a solid wall at which point their hands started to freely roam.

"Ahem" Ryke loudly cleared his throat.

They just stopped dead and turned around to see Ryke and Angelina with two very different reactions, Pyrrha blushed violently but looked annoyed more an anything. Jaune on the other hand paled till he looked like a white sheet.

"Don't worry we we're just leaving" Ryke said with a smirk as he walked out of the door.

"Have fun" Angelina teased with a wink.

As soon as the door closed Pyrrha immediately pulled Jaune around again and asked "Where were we?" in a seductive tone.

* * *

**The next day**

Ryke had decided to nip it in the bud and ask Yang about dating Ruby, though contrary to popular believe he was not stupid and certainly did not want to be castrated by a flaming Yang so he made a plan: spar with Yang so he would have a greater chance of survival since she would be tired and she wouldn't be as fast and it give him a window to run away.

After the spar they were both covered in sweat and bruises sitting side by side on a bench, Ryke had grey knee length shorts and a dark blue tank top on and Yang was wearing brown short shorts and a black sports bra.

"So" she asked before downing a bottle of water "why did you want to spar?"

"Well we haven't done it in a while and I wanted to ask you something" Ryke said rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Oh really" Yang absent-minded commented while pulling her hair out of its pony tail.

"Would you" Ryke braced himself "Let me take Ruby on a date?"

"Sure"

…..

Ryke was confused did he die? Or was he just dreaming? "Is that it?" he asked.

"Why were you expecting lecture?" Yang laughed

"I was expecting to run for my life"

Yang shrugged "Normally that would be the case but since you're our friend I trust you"

"Oh well great" Ryke said while standing.

"So where are you gonna bring her?" Yang asked while gathering up her stuff.

"Movie then dinner I suppose what type of movies does she like?"

"Action or comedy usually and for dinner if it's between starter and dessert Ruby will go for the dessert" Yang informed him.

"Good to know"

"So when will you ask her?" Yang asked.

"Today some time when it's just us after I make sure _you_ aren't anywhere to be found" Ryke said pointing a finger at her.

Yang feinted shock "What you dare to accuse me of spying"

Ryke just looked at her "Yeah"

"Fair enough"

* * *

**Later…**

Ryke was ready to pull his own feathers out in frustration, first he tried asking her in the hall only to be dragged away by Professor Goodwitch who said something about him not being out the day after waking up from a five day long coma. Next he didn't even get to speak to her before being swarmed by a group of fourth year students asking how to make Angelina fall for them, both male and female. Soon he was blind-sided by an excited Yang.

"Did you ask her yet?" she repeated like a machine gun.

"I was going to before you tackled me and now I've lost Ruby" Ryke replied slightly miffed.

Yang's face fell "Oh whoops sorry"

"You know if I wait she'll find me" he thought having an epiphany.

"Probably" Yang said scheming.

Ryke decided to study in his room which got him back into Weiss's good books since he missed five days even though they we're still off.

About an hour later there was quite a commotion in the corridor, so Ryke decided to go see what it was unfortunately he only managed to get his room's door before the front door burst open and he was grappled by Ruby back into his room and landed on the floor with a loud bang.

"Ow" He said quite stunned.

Ryke looked downed to see Ruby face which was rife with concern unfortunately her entire body was placed on top of him so Ryke could feel everything, her legs in-between his, her torso pressed against the Faunus, the scythe wielders surprising large chest pushed into him which caused him to imagine several inappropriate images, '_Angie was right_' he thought before mentally slapped himself.

"Ruby what are you doing" Ryke said.

"YANG TOLD ME YOU WERE LEAVING BEACON" Ruby cried.

"And you're lying on top of me because?" he asked.

She sat up so she was straddling he torso "I'm not letting you get up to leave".

"Okay" Ryke said pulling himself up on his elbows "One why would I leave I've been here around three months and two look at the position we're in"

She stopped, looked and her face practically exploded with blush as she scrambled up.

"I'm really really sorry I wasn't thinking and didn't realise-" she rambled out.

"It's grand Ruby I actually needed to talk to you" Ryke said.

"Oh what about?" she asked recovering quickly from her embarrassment but still blushing a bit.

"Well I was wondering" he began and started scratching his bandage slightly "if we could, um go into town at the weekend on an uh date" by the time he had finished Ryke was looking at the floor with the front of his foot tapping on the floor.

Ruby was stunned, shocked and frankly astounded that her crush asked her out of the blue and she wasn't dreaming it.

"Oh um I w-would love to" she stammered out blushing like she did moments earlier.

Ryke's head was instantly up with a surprised expression "Really well um brilliant how about we meet at the dock at half six on Saturday?"

"Sounds fantastic" she smiled as her scroll dinged with a message, Ruby pulled it out and checked it "oh I was meant to go with Yang to train so I'll um see you later" she said as she turned around but stopped and sped to Ryke, kissed him on the cheek extremely close to his lips and sped back into her room got her stuff and was away with in seconds.

Ryke was still stunned by this again just had one thought…

"I'm really looking forward to this weekend".

* * *

**Author's Note: Quick announcement my classes are starting sooner than expected so updates will slow down from now but they will still come out. This is the first chapter that i have not asked anyone to proof read so please help me improve by reviewing i DO read them, all of them even though i don't respond. If you like follow and fav it helps.**

**Anyways till next time, Terminiaterc.**

**P.S To the Raven Righter: SURPRISE! **


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter - 10

Ruby walked into the female changing rooms still reeling over the fact Ryke asked her out, the changing rooms was steamy from the showers and saunas this added with the creamy yellow coloured tiles made the area feel warm. Almost on autopilot Ruby walked to her usual spot and began to get changed into her training attire which consisted of dark red shorts that stopped just above her knees and a sports bra over which she wore a black crop top as she walked into the gym Ruby assumed her sister was in her favourite area. Ruby was correct she found Yang wailing on a punching bag with its leather starting to split under the force of her barrage.

"Hey Yang" Ruby called over the noise of the gym.

"Heya little sis" Yang said with a final punch "You're late"

They began walking over to the treadmills "Yeah I know I got caught up in something" Ruby answered as she hopped on and started to run.

"What was Ryke leaving Beacon?" Yang teased as she ran beside her.

"You know I hate you for that I made a fool of myself in front of him, well more on like top of him" her sister angrily replied.

"On _top _of him?"

"Yeah I tackled him down and practically straddled him in an attempt to stop him leaving" she ranted.

Yang had to step off the treadmill to stop herself from falling since she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God hahaha I can't believe you did that, I know I taught you well i just didn't know how well pahaha"

Ruby pouted and the two were then joined by Weiss in a light blue tracksuit which thankfully draw Yang's attention. They trained and talked till they decided to finish up and head to the showers normally Ruby would have taken a shower cubicle but Yang pulled her into the communal area saying the It was 'more fun'.

"Yang" Ruby said while she washed her body.

"Yesss" She sang back to her sister.

"How would you feel about me…..dating?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

Yang slowly turned around with a curious expression "Why are you thinking of asking Ryke?"

"No it's just um he asked me after i go off him earlier on" Ruby said while looking at the wall away from Yang.

"HE ASKED YOU?" Yang shouted startling the other people in the shower.

"Yeah so are you okay with it?"

"I'm more than okay I'm ecstatic I finally get to tease you over having a boyfriend" Yang smiled.

"Yang Ryke's not my boyfriend" Ruby shouted.

"But you want him to do be don't you?"

"Well um yes uh no I mean em just go away" Ruby replied quite flustered.

**Later…**

Ryke was in his bed thinking about what to do on the date.

'Okay calm down, first bring her to the movies I hope we go for an action or comedy I hate horrors and I don't want to make an idiot of myself anyway after to that new restaurant it doesn't seem too expensive and it has got good reviews and after…..oh shit what after I'm gonna fuck this up'

Little did he know that Ruby was also in her room venting her worries to her team.

"What do I wear? Will we be going to a fancy restaurant? What if it rains? What if I make a fool of myself and he hates me for it" She prattled on.

"Ruby calm down you've already looked stupid in front of him so I doubt he'll mind" Yang teased from her bed.

"Shut up Yang I need help"

"Ruby" Angelina said with determination "you have nothing to worry about Ryke'll be happy if you show up and I have a cunning plan"

**The evening of the date**

Ryke stood on the dock the slight wind whistling through his wings thankfully it wasn't as cold as it usually was around this time of year which was good since he was only wearing a dark red dress shirt and a black tie over which he wore his trench coat along with black dress trousers and his normal boots that where cleaned, polished and shined. Soon he heard someone approaching behind him so he turned around and…

"Wow" was all he could say.

Ruby was wearing a sleeveless dark pink dress the fanned out at her waist and stopped just above her knees also she had a black shawl over her shoulders, she was also wearing peach woollen tights and pink shoes with a very small heel. Ruby also had a necklace with a white feather pendant on it, a small gold bracelet on her right wrist and two red studs in her ears, she had a faint layer of expertly applied make-up on her face which made her already beautiful eyes stand out more.

"Hey Ryke are you ready?" She cheerily greeted him.

"Yeah and you look amazing by the way" Ryke answered.

"Thanks you look good too" Ruby replied looking down bashfully.

"Come on the ships leaving soon" Ryke said offering his arm to her.

Ruby blushed as she took it "Okay"

**Soon…**

They reached town with no problem, walking through the streets, the cool air making their breath visible the mist slowly drifting upwards catching the light from the Christmas decorations. Ryke also realised that there were actually quite a lot of people most of them couples so they didn't look out of place walking arm in arm eventually they reached the cinema and found out why there where many people. There was a new romantic comedy out so everyone must have went to see that Ruby however had different ideas.

"Can we see that?" she pointed an excited finger at a poster of a big budget action with lots of explosions.

"Sure i'll get the tickets" Ryke said.

Once they were in the screen both of them decided to back the seats at the back thankfully it seemed they were the only ones in so Ryke could spread his wings a bit until he realised Ruby was sitting two seats away so he brought them in to let her sit beside him. The movie went fine and the two let the building eagerly talking about the film and their favourite parts.

Ryke's heart was going like a rocket when Ruby hugged his arm as they walked to the restaurant that he had picked, The Oracle, they walked in and asked for two seats to which they were guided by a waitress in a long sleeve black shirt, dress trousers and a white waist apron. The building was medium sized in the middle of the street making its dark mahogany front stand out, along the polished granite walls hung pictures of famous celebrities, hunters and other people from history.

"Ryke" Ruby said looking at the leather bond menu "Some of these are a bit expensive are you sure it's okay?"

"Have whatever you want it's my treat" he smiled.

"Then I'll have the lamb chop"

"Ooooh I dunno fifteen lein" Ryke joked earning an adorable giggle from his date along with a bright smile that made his heart jump.

Once they ordered, Ryke got barbecue chicken on a bed of tobacco onions with a side of garlic chips while Ruby went with the pork along with some peppered sauce and grilled vegetables they each got a soft drink since neither of them could or wanted to drink. They talked as they ate just like they did at Beacon without the distractions from their friends, even though they all liked their team and JNPR they did get they bit overwhelming at times so it was nice to just talk between the two of them and they both found out more than they ever knew.

Ruby found out that Ryke was very kind and friendly despite his calm, calculating and a bit intimidating appearance. Ryke found out that Ruby was shy and slightly introverted even though she appeared happy and quirky though he got the feeling she wasn't telling him something and Ruby didn't tell him that she knew about his past.

After the food was over they decided to go for a walk around town and eventually found their way to the park in which the flowers bloomed all year found thanks to the dust infused soil, as they walked along the paved path they reached the centre of the park which was a big circle with a tree the same kind from Ryke's town towering into the sky.

"Ryke there's something I need to tell you" Ruby said steeling herself "it's important"

"What's wrong?" he said quite worried.

"No it's not bad I just don't know how you'll react"

"Just tell me" Ryke said clearly not reading the situation.

"I like you" Ruby said.

"I like you too Ruby" He said with a dumb smile/

"No I mean i like-like you so um I was wondering if we could be more than friends" Ruby blushed as her voice trailed off.

Ryke suddenly realised all the times Ruby as beside him, all the times she flirted with him, all the times she, Yang and hell even Angelina made hints and frankly he felt stupid.

"Oh well um I really like you too and i would love to be a couple" Ryke said while looking down and scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" Ruby said looking up.

"Really" Ryke looking straight into her eyes.

Ruby's face broke into the most beautiful, whole smile that he'd ever saw and she threw her arms around his neck as he wrap his arms around her torso just under her arms. After a few minutes they moved apart but still hugging each other.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"So what?"

"So what next?" Ruby continued.

"What about a umm kiss?" Ryke hesitantly suggested.

"Oh Okay" Ruby said blushing a little as she closed her eyes and moved in. Ryke too moved in and they pressed their lips together.

The sensation was soft, warm and loving as Ruby leaned in more feeling the slow ebb of his aura pulsing through his lips. Slowly breaking a minute later they gazed that each other and Ruby laughed and Ryke joined in.

"That was nice" Ruby said.

"Yeah"

Just then and snowflake flew between them as they both looked up and saw hundreds more gently floating down.

"Come on I know a good hot drinks kiosk near here" Ryke said.

They walked arm in arm to the small wooden hut with steam rising from it.

"You go sit down I'll buy, what do you want?" Ryke asked.

"A hot chocolate please" Ruby said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking to a bench under a tree not far away which had lights strung along its branches.

Once Ryke bought the two hot chocolates he joined his new girlfriend, giggling slightly at the notion, on the bench before taking a sip enjoying the sweet frothy liquid going down his throat warming him from the inside, Ruby laughed at his reaction

"Oh we have to update our BeaconPage status" Ruby said pulling out her scroll.

"Okay" Ryke agreed.

Once they got it ready they counted down and pressed the button at the same time.

Within seconds Ryke got a picture message with half of it Yang's face and the other half Angelina's with the message "Are you really together?" under it.

"What could we send back?" Ryke pondered.

"I know" Ruby said before turning to Ryke and leaning in mirroring her Ryke took a picture a few seconds after they met smiling into it, continuing the kiss on till Ruby needed air.

"I think they'll like that" Ryke smirked as he put in the message "What do you think?" at the bottom and sent it.

**Meanwhile back in Beacon…**

Yang and Angelina where eagerly awaiting the message and nearly flipped when the alert came in Blake and Weiss meanwhile where busying themselves with other things but where none the less curious on how the date went, Yang immediately opened it and her heart almost melted when she saw the picture and how happy they looked before turning it to Angelina who put her hand over her month and looked like she was going to cry before whispering "They're so cute".

**Back at the Park…**

"How you think they'll take it?" Ryke asked.

"Grand and besides I'm more worried what people will say about you" Ruby frowned.

"Why?" Ryke's brow's furrowed.

"Well I mean I'm two years younger than you and I'm positive someone won't like that and I don't want- mhmm"

Ryke cut off Ruby's rambling with a kiss.

"I could get used to that" She smiled.

"Don't worry there's plenty more where that came from"

"But what about the people?"

"They can go screw themselves I don't care what they say or do to me but" Ryke said staring with determination into her eyes "If they do _anything_ to you I will kill them"

Ruby stared to tear up at this "I-I love you Ryke" she said hugging him.

"I love you too Ruby".

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello internet i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review i love to read them they cheer me up and if you like follow and fav. Also well done to anyone how spots the Blackadder reference.**

**Till next time, Terminiaterc **


End file.
